


Mercy

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Во время сессии у Марка случается флешбэк. Эска помогает ему справиться.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620091) by [bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled). 



> **Название:** Mercy   
> **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**   
> **Оригинал:** [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620091) by [ bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 1000 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска Маккуновал/Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** ER. Пост-канон для фильма. D/s. BDSM. **Осторожно! Несоблюдение принципов БДР** (примечание переводчика)  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Во время сессии у Марка случается флешбэк. Эска помогает ему справиться.

Затянув последний узел, Эска отодвинулся.

— Удобно?

Марк проверил путы. Его вытянутые руки связаны вдоль тела, но ноги свободны, чтобы веревка не натирала поврежденное бедро. Он кивнул.

— А если тебе перестанет быть удобно? — подсказал Эска.

— Пощады, — ответил Марк. — Я попрошу пощады.

— Хорошо, — поцеловав его, Эска поднялся. — Отсосешь у меня, раб?

Марк усмехнулся.

— Да, господин.

Это была одна из их игр, когда Эска был хозяином, а Марк его рабом. Марку нравилась крепость пут и то, что ему не всегда приходилось повелевать и принимать решения. Он открыл рот, и Эска толкнулся внутрь, поначалу неглубоко, потом все быстрее и глубже.

— Работай языком, — приказал он, удерживая Марка за голову и толкаясь жестче, так, что едва не заставил Марка давиться. — Вот так. Тебе нравится это, так ведь? Когда тебя используют. Для этого ты и годишься.

Марк застонал вокруг наполняющего его рот члена. Веки его затрепетали.

— Нравится, когда тебе говорят, на что ты годен? — продолжал Эска. Он толкался безо всякого ритма, не давая Марку времени подумать или приготовиться. Все, что тот мог делать, — стоять на полу на коленях и принимать его член.

— Я скажу. В жизни не встречал того, кто сосал бы лучше. — Он снова толкнулся в горячий влажный рот, уже чувствуя, что долго не продержится. — Ох, этот рот, он просто создан для меня. Я собираюсь кончить в него, и ты проглотишь все до последней капли.

Марк издал довольный звук, и вибрации горла было достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть Эску за край. Он продолжал двигаться, пока не схлынул оргазм, а потом остановился, оперевшись на плечи Марка, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

— Хорошо, — произнес он. — Дай мне на тебя посмотреть.

Эска запустил руку в его волосы и потянул, заставляя поднять голову. Щеки Марка раскраснелись, рот блестел от слюны и семени, глаза…

Взгляд был пустым. И он не шевелился. Марк _не шевелился_. Дрожа, он глядел куда-то в пространство перед собой, и дыхание его было учащенным и неглубоким. Эска отпустил его волосы.

— Марк?

Тот не ответил. Что-то пошло не так. Пощады, подумал Эска, он должен был попросить пощады, но он ничего не говорил. Он вообще не выглядел сейчас так, будто способен говорить. Эска почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает паника.

— Марк, я сейчас разрежу веревки. Просто…

Он вытащил кинжал и опустился на колени, но стоило ему коснуться связанных рук Марка, тот дернулся так сильно, что тяжело повалился на пол и, задыхаясь, свернулся в клубок. Эска передвинулся так, чтобы оставаться на линии его взгляда, но постарался никак его не касаться.

— Марк, послушай. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня услышал.

— …Эска? — Голос Марка был тихий, но уже один его звук был облегчением после нескольких минут ужасающей тишины.

— Да, это твой Эска. Мне нужно разрезать веревки, чтобы тебя освободить. Можешь полежать тихонько для меня?

Марк втянул воздух, выпустил его и кивнул.

— Я здесь, — сказал Эска, стараясь говорить негромко и успокаивающе. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Он орудовал кинжалом с осторожностью, так, чтобы даже не поцарапать Марка случайно, и разрезал узлы настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно. Обычно он гордился отпечатками пут, остававшимися на коже Марка, но сейчас испытывал только чувство вины. Едва освободив Марка, он отбросил оружие в сторону. Марка, словно в лихорадке, била крупная дрожь.

— Эска, — ломко вымолвил Марк.

— Тш-ш-ш, — Эска протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его, но передумал. — Можно тебя коснуться?

— Только не… не волосы. Не за волосы, пожалуйста…

— Конечно. — Эска притянул его в объятия. Он коснулся его лица, спины, двигаясь медленно и так, чтобы Марк видел, куда он собирается положить руку.

Эска не знал, как долго они лежали так, но постепенно дыхание Марка успокоилось, и дрожь начала утихать. Наконец Марк заговорил.

— Это… Я вспомнил. Каледонию. Я… — Он снова втянул воздух и выдохнул. — Когда ты приставил клинок к моему горлу, ты держал меня за волосы точно так же. На мгновение мне показалось, что я снова там, и что я… что я снова тебя потеряю.

В его последних словах звучало такое опустошение, что сердце Эски сжалось, и он ощутил новый прилив вины, еще сильнее прежнего.

— Мне так жаль, — повинился он. — Я должен был понять или спросить тебя сначала, чтобы убедиться наверняка.

— Я бы не остановил тебя, — ответил Марк. — Все случилось так быстро, я не успел подумать…

— Я должен был подумать, — возразил Эска. — Это моя задача.

Уткнувшийся в грудь Эски Марк всхлипнул. 

— Это такая мелочь! Я что — дитя, чтобы бояться воспоминаний?

Эска вздохнул.

— Я привык вздрагивать от звука бьющегося горшка. — Теперь и его мягко поглаживающие Марка руки задрожали. — Как я и сказал, я должен был понять. В этом нет твоей вины, Марк. Нечего стыдиться.

Марк крепче прижался к нему, его дыхание выравнивалось. Эска почувствовал, как сон смежает ему веки. Он зевнул.

— Нам следует поспать. Если хочешь, чтобы я ушел, я уйду. Мне и на полу у очага неплохо спится.

Марк покачал головой.

— Нет. Я хочу… останься со мной? Не хочу быть один.

— Хорошо, — ответил Эска, устраивая им настоящее гнездо из вороха мехов и одеял. 

Когда они устроились на ложе, Марк опустил голову на грудь Эске и обхватил его руками.

— Марк? — спустя какое-то время позвал Эска.

— Хмм? — сонно откликнулся тот.

— Ты меня никогда не потеряешь. Я никогда не предам тебя, только не снова.

Марк обнял его крепче и, словно кот, потерся о него головой.

— Я знаю.


End file.
